


Day 302

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [302]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [302]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 302

Denni was back in her childhood home, dreaming again. Before Orsino has started preparing her for the Harrowing she has never dreamt this much. He had warned her that this might happen. The more she strengthened her connection to the Fade, the more she would be drawn here naturally. 

She expected to meet the spirits who took the form of her parents, as she often did while dreaming. This time, however, someone else was waiting for her.

“Denni!” Feynriel called out with a smile. “It’s so good to see you. I haven’t been able to find any of the others.”

“What is your game, spirit?” Denni asked. To survive in the Fade one has to be more than a little paranoid, a trait that often bled over into everyday life.

“I… I’m not sure you would believe me if I explained but… I’m not a spirit. I’m actually Feynriel. I have a special gift, like our ancient elven ancestors. I can visit you, anyone some day, in dreams.”

Denni was still not convinced but she had never encountered a demon who could devise a lie this complex There would warp the truth often but a hint of truth usually remained. 

“Why are you here?” She asked. “Why are you in my dreams? I heard you fled to the Dalish?”

“I did,” Feynriel replied, “but they lacked the knowledge to properly train me. I’m in Tevinter now. I’ve apprenticed myself to a magister to learn how to master my talents. My first assignment was to enter the dreams of another. It’s easier to visit another mage ,especially if it’s someone I know. You’re the only one from the Alienage I could reach.”

“In the only one left,” Denni replied. The emotions she had been keeping at bay for too long came rushing back. “The templars came, hunting a dangerous maleficar, but they caught the rest of us too. Devessa became an abomination and they were afraid Samross would turn to so he was made tranquil.” 

Denni felt the creeping cold of despair demons. They were drawn by her emotions. She struggled to get her feelings under control before they came to claim her spirit. 

She had just started the mental exercises Orsino had taught her when there was a rush of warmth. Feynriel has lit the hearth fire in her family home and it was driving back the cold.

“They train you to hold your emotions in check in the circle don’t they,” he said. “But in Tevinter, my master taught me to call on other emotions, other spirits to help defend you. Is there anything you have to look forward to? Anything that brings you joy?”

Denni nodded “I have a chance to leave the circle,” She said. “I have to pass an botany test and my harrowing within the next few weeks and even then it’s not guaranteed but… but it’s my one chance to escape Kirkwall. To live a better life.”

Feynriel nodded. “Hope is a good one, hold onto that.” He cocked his head, as though he were listening to something far away. “I have to go. But I’ll be back if I can. Hold onto your hope, your sense of purpose. I know you can do it.” And with that, he faded away.

Denni passed the rest of her dream resting by the hearth. Thinking of all the things she would do as Ines’s apprentice.


End file.
